


A Dangerous Game

by Duchesse



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lucio being the biggest thot on the planet, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, but obviously having eye emojis @ apprentice, eyes emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Honestly, it was probably your fault that you met the count in the first place. Unsavory bastard.[Count Lucio | Reader].





	A Dangerous Game

Perhaps the most dangerous mistake Nadia had made that day was being momentarily distracted by the dove wrangler’s impassioned request. Curiosity was in your nature, and your veins ran hot with the desire for next big journey. By the time you had thought of your crude manners, you had already wound too many corridors to recall which way you had come.

“Based off the fact your clothes are in tatters, and you reek like the sewers, I take it you’re another street rat Nadia is allowing to scuttle around.” The voice echoed through the marble corridor, silky and swirling you like a fine mist. “Peasants,  _in my palace_. Does she not realize how much it tarnishes my image?”

You faced the languid footfalls approaching, the man accompanying those strides was simultaneously as handsome and awful; he  _looked_ like a pain in the ass. However, your eyes were immediately drawn to the alchematic arm of glimmering gold, it caught the light brilliantly.

“I beg your pardon?” you said, clearing your throat and and steeling your resolve to not set him on fire. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I was just with the Countess a while ago. I’ve lost my way.”

He stopped before you, astonishingly close for a man who just claimed you smelled like sewage. With a hand anchored on his hip, you felt the false hand grasp your chin, dragging you closer still.

“Begging might not be a bad look on you”-his lips stretched thin over his glistening teeth-”Hm, I suppose you’re not that bad to look at, either.”

You ground your teeth, jaw rotating in his grasp as you fixed him with a severe look. There was a cool rush through your veins, raising the hair on your neck and goose-flesh across your arms while your fingertips prickled with ice. 

How  _dare_  he. How dare this man place you below him.

Just as you reached towards his opposite arm, another voice reached your ears; authoritative and familiar. 

“Lucio. I would hope you’d stop hassling my guests, _especially_  this guest.” Nadia spoke evenly, though even you could detect the tinge of malice behind her words. You couldn’t muster a noise as she swatted his arm away from you, taking your hand gingerly to allow you to straighten your posture. “My friend, you have my sincerest apologies. I should have been more keen to how long I was… occupied with the dove wrangler.”

At that point, you were fairly certain Lucio was scowling–though whether at you or Nadia, or both–you hadn’t the foggiest. “Keep bringing the rats in here and they’re going to start  _multiplying_ , Nadi.”

It was Nadia’s turn to return the glare tenfold. “Lucio, where are you manners? My esteemed guest came from several cities over, a magician of the highest caliber at that.  _You will show respect_.”

Though she said that, her tone held no intensity behind it. It was as though she didn’t believe it would happen. Concerning, to say the least.

Lucio had both hands on his waist now, something of a derisive smile that looked slimy no matter what angle you looked at it. With a tilt of his head, he glanced past Nadia’s shoulder to you, there was a newfound curiosity searing in those eyes of his. “A magician, eh? Like, party favors and aphrodisiacs or fortune telling rubbish?”

“My cards never lie.” It was a bold declaration, one that you didn’t stand solidly behind. “Any magician you’ve seen before me has been mediocre at their craft.”

At this, Lucio exhaled sharply through his nose, shoulders jerking forward as he straightened his back. “Is that right? Well then, I expect to see you tonight with your cards. It’ll be a good time trying to watch you worm out of humiliation. _But, please do prove me wrong_.”

As his strides led him away from you and Nadia, it was every bit of refinement and training in your lifetime to keep you from lunging after him. Nadia seemed to share the sentiment with a loose grip on your shoulder. 

“Who is the vile pig?” you seethed.

“That  _vile pig_  is my husband, the Count.”

You were going to  _decimate_  that man. 


End file.
